


If only in my dreams

by RainyAnimeAddict



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :), Angst, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Christmas Eve, Drabble, I tried to write angst, M/M, Songfic, bon appétit, but not really?????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyAnimeAddict/pseuds/RainyAnimeAddict
Summary: As the snowflakes ruffled his dark curls he made his way through London’s lonely streets. He passes through the empty Tesco where he always coerced John to go pick up his (their) milk. He passes Angelos that remains aglow on this Christmas eve. He passes Bart’s the place where their lives would be forever changed. Making his way to one 221B Baker street, he hears the soft melody float through the air…..or Sherlock finally comes home for Christmas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	If only in my dreams

As the snowflakes ruffled his dark curls he made his way through London’s lonely streets. He passes through the empty Tesco where he always coerced John to go pick up his (their) milk. He passes Angelo's which remains aglow on this Christmas eve. He passes Bart’s the place where their lives would be forever changed. Making his way to one 221B Baker street, he hears the soft melody float through the air...

.

.

.

.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

.

.

.

He finally makes it to the daunting steps of Speedy’s cafe. Remembering all of the post break snacks had in the rundown havean. How John would feed him parts of his meal despite his

protests or without his knowing as he rapidly recounts his observations and is preens under the constant praise and villagince from his Blogger. He sees the crooked golden knob and makes his way into their

flat. Mrs. Hudson must be asleep as no matter how young she feels it seems her age catches up to her leaving her to sleep well before midnight. However, as he makes it into their flat, he recognizes that

silhouette anywhere. He moves closer and there he finds his precious blogger fast asleep and plaiant on his chair. Content on watching his blogger curl into the plush surface, he forces himself to look away and

instead covers him with his coat. Satisfied with his job he curls up on his bloggers unoccupied chair and falls asleep waiting for morning and the chaos it shall bring. As he closes his eyes, the last thing he sees

in the snoring brunette sighing happily in his dreams

.

.

.

.

He startles away in a shoddy hotel far away from London and her lonely streets

.

.

.

.

.

_If only in my dreams_ …..


End file.
